


Change the Eyes of Reality

by Double A (Angelirae), VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight



Category: Change the Eyes of Reality, Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Attempted Sexual Assault, Centaurs, Elves, HIATUS SORRY, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Roleplay Turned Novel, Sorry Not Sorry, Unplanned, Violence, atypical centaurs, centaur/centaur, centaur/elf, elf dongs, elves vs centaurs, horse dongs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelirae/pseuds/Double%20A, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight/pseuds/VoiceOfDeath0AyaKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>ON HIATUS! WE'RE VERY SORRY!</b>
</p>
<p>"Three centaurs and an elf walk into a tavern..."</p>
<p>As a member of the Elven race, Lumis has grown up to hate the barbaric monsters called Centaurs. However after a long discussion of a treaty between the two races, the Elves are forced to give up their prince to the vile creatures. Lumis has never hated how much he looks like his prince until the day they send him to the beasts in the prince's place.</p>
<p>Story by Angelirae and VoiceofDeath<br/>Un-Beta'd!</p>
<p>Title based of this lovely quote:<br/>"Since we cannot change reality, let us change the eyes which see reality."<br/>-Nikos Kazantzakis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Treaty

 

 

# CHAPTER ONE: Treaty

 

His feet ached; his head felt split in two. A sigh left the elf’s lips as he followed the others of his kind, dismal but with purpose.

Lumis once believed that it was a gift to look much like the Lunar Prince. Many people often mistook him for the prince, giving him free food, no one bullied him; and who was he to tell them their wrongs? However great his people treated him in the past, he never guessed that something that had given him such luck in the past would be his undoing.

A guard shoved him, urging him forward. He stumbled, righting himself before he could topple to the rocky ground. He glared at the guard before raising his head high once more. He may not be the true Lunar Prince, but he had a role to pay. He had to look as dignified as he could in case the enemy saw them coming.

It was hardly another half hour’s journey until his apple-green eyes landed on the smoke above the forest’s canopy.  Lumis swallowed hard, his nerves twisting violently as the weight of his fate pressed further upon him. ‘ _I’m never to see my home again’,_ he thought, fists clenching.

Soon his party was met outside the forest entrance by two centaurs; one a fierce looking female, her torso covered in thick plate armor, stains of blood permanently set into the well-used metal; the other a powerful male holding a pike, leather armor covering his equine back and withers. Lumis took a deep breath and only held his head higher, fear gripping his heart as it beat frantically in his chest. There was no way he would be able to do this. He slowed.

“Halt,” the female centaur called out, her dark eyes flashing dangerously toward the elves. Her partner flanking her left side; spear held out but otherwise innocently. Slowly the party of elves did as demanded. The head guard stepped forward, gently urging Lumis forward.

“As you see, we have honored your deal. We bring you our prince in hopes that we may know peace once more,” the guard, Tyrell, spoke.

Lumis stepped forward, voice as stern as he could manage, “We hope that you will honor this deal, Lady Nightmare.” He grimaced for just a moment, noticing that his voice wasn’t quite as steady as it should have been; he sincerely hoped that the centaurs wouldn’t notice; however the male smirked, crushing that hope into dust.

The mare let out a grunt before opening her lips to reply, “We are not the beasts you believe us to be, of course I don’t expect you two legs to take this to heart.” She kept her eyes forward before addressing the other centaur, “give me the papers.”

The large dapple, stallion shifted through a pouch on his armor, retrieving the documents as requested, handing them to his leader. The woman pulled out a dagger, slit a finger, and pressed the bloodied print to both parchments. The stallion handed her a quill and she promptly began to sign her name with blood. She passed the scrolls to the ‘prince’ and waited. Lumis took it, read over the words, before scrawling out his own signatures. He handed one scroll back to the woman who immediately pocketed it back in her partner’s armor, and offered the other to his guard, “take this back to my mother, the Queen, and let our people honor this deal.”

The guard nodded before saluting their ‘prince’ and bowed in respect to the two centaurs before leaving Lumis with the large beasts. Once the elves were out of earshot, the mare let out a snort and turned abruptly, “let us return to The Flat and show off our prize.” The stallion nodded to his leader, took Lumis by the wrist, and tugged him forward, forcing the much shorter male to walk ahead of him.

_‘It’s not like I can run away…”_ he grumbled to himself, annoyed that the centaur wouldn’t even trust him to follow after making a show about ‘honoring’ the deal, not that they seemed to realize that the elves had not, in fact, honored the deal.

It was another hour before the three made their way into the entrance, Lumis’ gaze quickly spread around the large village. Worn but still-strong stonewalls protected the village, buildings made of stone and skins wept smoke. They continued forward, the loud chatter about the town quieted as they heard tale that the Nightmare and Warchief had returned. Lumis swallowed hard, tensing at all the large, hooved beasts pooled around the trio. Still he pressed forward, led by the Nightmare and her commander until they reached the center of town.

A large wisteria tree sat in the middle of a beautiful garden, the smell of baked food wafted in the breeze as finally, they stopped. Centaurs spilled from stalls, the dirt roads, and buildings to surround the returning party. Lumis watched, eyes widening as more and more centaurs filled the village center. He flinched as the Nightmare raised her voice, talking stridently over her people.

“Today is a great day for our people! Not only have we forced the elves into desperation, but also they, in _honor_ , gave us the eldest prince. We are fierce, strong, and the superior creature on this plane. I give to you, the prize of our victories!” her voice echoed over the clearing, spurring on boisterous cheers from the twenty some centaurs in the village.

With a wicked grin, the mare turned to the commander, tossing her head toward Lumis, “He is yours to watch over. Put him to work, take him to warm your bed, I do not care. Make sure he is of use to use however; do not break him, yet.”

Lumis tensed, trembling over the woman’s words. There was no way he was going to survive this place.

The commander nodded and took Lumis by the wrist and quickly tugged him forward, leading him down the dirt road. Centaurs moved to make room for the high-ranking stallion. Their hands moving to grab and pull at the elf, forcing pained whines and whimpers form the male’s lips.

For a while, other centaurs followed them, but the commander kept him close, glaring at his tribesmen when they got too close. However, his demeanor changed once he spotted two centaurs talking next to what looked to be a home. “Balios! Xanthos! Get over here, got someone to show you,” he called out, voice deep, almost deafening.

Balios looked over first, smiling as he adjusted his daggers on his hip. He never takes them off, not even when he sleeps. On each dagger there were strings that held two rocks. When he trots, all four rocks click. He makes his way over, his brother in tow. “Yes, Mister Grouchy?” The commander simply raising a brow in amusement. The younger stallion let out a laugh at the other’s strange look of amused confusion.  
            “Brother please stop your sad attempts to flirt with our commander,” the lighter of the two siblings chastised before turning to the commander, “Please forgive my brother Commander. He seems to have gotten into trouble with some of the others with a harmless prank.”

He looked to the elf, eying him up and down, “who’s this?”

The large stallion opened his mouth to reply before the two brothers began bickering. The larger male quickly shut his mouth, taking on a stony grimace. Lumis shifted uncomfortably upon his feet, moving slightly behind the man that currently held his wrists.

Xanthos grabbed his brothers ear, forcing him to back up, “big brother, please be serious for a moment or I’ll tell Commander who I saw you flirting with.”

Balios frowned, a smirk spread across Xanthos’ lips at the other’ displeasure. “Xanthos, I do **_not_** _flirt_. You know my number one rule when I prank or speak with others. I never flirt!” he frowned, glaring at his younger brother. 

The two stallions started bickering, a relatively rare thing in itself. As their argument picked up heat, a few other centaurs turned to look over to them, curious if the brothers would turn their spat into something physical.

“ **Stop trying to control me, Xanthos! You’re the younger brother!”**

**“Age means nothing! We are _twins_!”**

**“By four minutes, Balios! Four _fucking_ minutes!” ** the younger male snarled out, stomping his right front hoof before quickly turning his head away.

With a sigh, the Warchief rose a hand, his face twisted in a scowl, “alright you two, this is getting too far.” He spoke, voice stern, but not yet imposing.

 “ **At least I don’t look like dad!”** the older brother called out, immediately regretting the words. The brothers just stared at each other, both going deathly quiet; neither hearing their boss’ words.

“Xan—“

“Shut up. I’m sorry, Commander. Please continue, then may I be dismissed?” Xanthos asked, promptly refusing to look at his brother. Balios toyed with the rocks at his hip, trying to distract himself from his mistake. He needed to move to help with his fraying nerves so he began trotting in place slowly, waiting for dismissal. He needed to get away for a while.  Slowly Balios looked up to the commander; their eyes catching for a moment. Balios silently asking if the larger male would like to join him after he was done speaking.

The large male looked over the brothers before finally speaking.

“To answer your question, this is the Lunar Prince from the neighboring Elven kingdom. Jinol and I retrieved him from his guards and arrived just now. I am apparently to be his keeper.” The centaur tilted his head, indicating the small Elf, Lunis’ head hardly reaching to top of his hindquarters.

“Lumis,” the silver haired male spoke up before he tensed again, realizing that he had spoken aloud. The centaurs would certainly maim him for such a thing. They were dangerous beasts full of rage and he, as the commander’s charge, had spoken without prompt. He swallowed hard, hands clenching, breaking out in a sweat.

The commander turned to face the elf, frowning slightly before letting out a sigh, “Lumis, then. I suppose introductions are within order. Do not forget who it is you are speaking to here. It is often of great insult.”

Swinging his hand out, the large male first gestured to Xanthos, “This is Xanthos. He is my second in command. When I am not around to order you about, you are to listen to his orders. If you have to choose, my orders are above his and Nightmare Jinol is above my own.”

Turning, the dappled shire flicked a wrist toward the older twin, “this is Balios. He is a fierce warrior, despite how he likes to pretend to be more of the rogue-ish type. If something seems amiss, it’s usually wise to turn to him.”

Finally he dropped his arm, using his other arm to motion toward himself, “and I am directly below the Nightmare. I am called Minos and I am the Warchief –or commander of this tribe. Are there any questions from any of you three?”

Xanthos quirked his brow, curious about the elf in front of him; his brother seemingly less interested. “No sir. Hello, Lumis,” he greeted, a small smile lighting his face. Cautiously, Xanthos stepped forward, his hands at his back adjusting his swords.

Lumis stood a little straighter, heart quickening in fear at being addressed so directly. Taking a deep breath, nostrils flaring, he let out a soft, “Hello, X-Xanthos?”

The centaur nodded his head, confirming the other’s words before turning to his boss, “I could watch over him. I have no doubt that my fool brother would like to run off about now.” He let out a grunt, teeth clenched, still seething from his brother’s words.

Balios let out a sigh, his gaze slipping to the dirt road, completely dropping the argument, his guilt eating him alive. Clearing his throat, the older male lifted his eyes, head still low, “Please, Minos. Can I be dismissed?” Minos barely had enough time to nod before Balios turn away. He had to get out of here; had to run. He had to have the wind in his hair; perhaps maybe a nap. Quickly Balios let out a “Good day, Minos. …Elf,” before he rushed toward the village gates.

Minos let out a disgruntled sigh, watching as the younger stallion left The Center. He returned his attention to Xanthos and gave a quick glance to his charge before shoving the elf toward his second in command, “don’t let him out of your sight. I’ll go talk to your brother and try and smooth things over.”

Xanthos grimaced, face folding up in a snarl, “good luck with that, he can be a stubborn mule.”

The commander nodded before trotting after his friend, quickening his pace to a gallop once he hit the gates.

Xanthos turned to Lumis, “Follow me; I have some things to in my home. I can’t leave you out here were the others can get you.” Deftly, he took hold of the elf and picked him up, throwing him on his back without a care.

Lumis let out a small scream, terrified at the sudden movements and the fact that the centaur had just thrown him like luggage. He whimpered softly before biting his lip, quickly stifling the sounds of weakness. _‘I can’t moan around like some wench; especially not here where these beasts would gladly tear into me. Take a deep breathe, Lumis! Calm yourself.’_

With that, Lumis squeezed his legs around the other’s sides; a bit of panic, a bit of horse riding habit kicking in. Softly, shakily, the silveret took a deep breath, allowing the stallion to lead him into the home to start organizing whatever belonging he had lying about.

 


	2. Questions

# CHAPTER TWO: Questions

 

An hour passed by the time that Minos made his way to where he knew that he would find his soldier. The Golden Hills were a vast expanse of beautiful sloping tors of gold. During the warmer months the sun lit up the fields in glorious golden blossoms and beams of light. In the cooler months, the grass turns a shimmering spread of golds and yellows.

Trotting forward, Minos caught sight of the curly haired mustang. Slowly he went to his friend’s side and settled down beside him, his gaze facing out to the distance, watching the storm clouds from far off rove on by. After a moment of silence the man turns his gaze toward the darker male, “Are you going to be alright, Bal?”

Balios snapped his head up in surprise. He had been too deep in thought, not even realizing that Minos had joined him until the larger stallion spoke up. Thinking it over, Balios smiled, “I’m fine,” he replied, quickly covering all evidence of emotion other than his smile.

Minos returned the smile, clapping his friend on the shoulder, easily spotting the guilt that his eyes spoke of.

“Do you think it will rain on us?” the dark-pelted male asked, looking back to the stormy clouds off in the distance. A scathing chuckle slipped past his lips, “heh. Like that would help my mood.” With a sigh, Balios’ smile slipped into a frown, glancing back to Minos.

“Earlier, while you were gone, Apollo called me that. ‘Bal’. I know he was just flirting, but I almost told him that only you can call me that, but held my tongue.”  Balios sighed and gave another light chortle, “I’d rather Apollo not go telling everyone, especially the guards, that you also call me that. I don’t want to smear your name. …You should try and tame my curls again. It was quite amusing to experience your troubles.” He smiled once more, feeling a little better with the distraction.

Minos cocked his head just the slightest, his brow quirking in confusion, however smiled in amusement before shifting to take Balios’ top-most tresses in hand, smoothing them out, His fingers getting stuck in the unruly mess a few times before he spoke.

 “And why do you care if they smear my name? It’s not like it will bother me. Besides no one would say it to my face, they either fear or respect me too much.”

Balios let out a sigh, “’cause you are my friend. I do care, Minos.” A smile lifted once more.  A soft breath left his lips as he closed his eyes, leaning into Minos’ touch, the fingers rubbing into his scalp calming.

A few moments of silence passed between the two before the smaller male spoke up once more, his voice soft, “Minos…” he started before letting out a sight, “you’re like the big brother I never had.  Being the older brother to Xanthos is difficult.”

Mino’s heart twitched painfully at the other’s words. He didn’t want to be Balios’ elder brother, but he, at the same time, felt honored by the other’s reverence.

“I probably remind him of that _mare_ that we both hate…” the dark male’s voice dropping low as he opened his eyes, looking up at his commander.

Minos nodded lightly, shifting a hand to the other’s back subconsciously, his fingers working at the tensed muscles that mottled along the younger’s spine. “I never knew your mother, but from the stories you have told me, I cannot find much in similarities. Keep in mind, though, that your brother cares for you, that is why it bothers you so much. He simply wants to keep you safe where your mother failed, even if he is the younger sibling.”

The large centaur shifted once again, moving his legs beneath him, before continuing, “Have I told you how Jirol once fought off our father when he sought to strike me down?  He came to me in the night, spear at the ready. I had ruined a job for him that day, as I so often seemed to do in my father’s eyes. Jirol, suspicious of his wakefulness, followed.” His voice holding deep with admiration for his younger sister.

“She pulled out a dagger and stabbed him in the back, twisting the blade deep within his kidney before she grabbed me and we fled. Shortly after the elves destroyed out village, but that is another story. The point is that it doesn’t necessarily matter who is older, a sibling’s job is to look after their family, regardless of age or gender,” Minos finished, pressing his thumbs into a particularly tense lump in his companion’s back, rubbing it out as best he could.

Balios laughed softly before letting out a yawn, “Why did you come after me anyway? Besides the invite? I’m the ‘foolish’ soldier. The one that the others laugh at and leave to sit in loneliness. I am the clumsy one who trips over himself. What do you see in me that the others don’t?” He felt relieved, feeling better at being able to get the thoughts of his brother and tribesmen off his chest.

Minos paused his ministrations for a moment, before slowly continuing. He though hard on his next words, wanting to word them carefully, not wanting to let Balios know how deep his care for him was rooted.

 “You’re not foolish, Bal. You may be a little clumsy, but that is somewhat cute, like a foal, and no, I’m not calling you a child. I suppose it is similar to how your brother must feel. I care for you and so I feel I must protect you, though you are cunning and skilled enough to take care of yourself. I was never quite the best older brother to Jinol. Perhaps it is my subconscious wanting to be more use than as the guy who hits things really hard,” he explained, chuckling lightly at his final words.

Balios took a moment of peace. The soothing message sending a shiver up his spine, but it was a pleasant feeling. He chuckled slightly at the other’s words, “’Cute’? You make it sound like you like me more than a brother. I’m much too manly to be ‘cute’” he teased, shaking his head, his curly hair undoing and redoing knots that Minos had fixed.

Minos let a deep chuckle leave his throat, “You don’t have to like someone to recognize if they are attractive, Bal.” The dappled shire ruffled his smaller companion’s hair once more before finally taking his hands off the other male.

“That’s true. There are more qualities than appearance that can make someone attractive,” Balios smirked before pausing; feeling a drop of water hit his nose.

 “Hm?”

He looked up, head cocking just slightly, “funny, I was sure we had more time than that before the storm caught up. Anyway, thank you, Minos, for being here for me; for accepting my brother and I into your tribe. If you could only accept one of us, I would have let my brother stay. At least I can get you and Xanthos to laugh. That tends to make the day more tolerable.”

“I’m glad that I can help. And we don’t turn away from centaurs in need, especially if they have proved their worth,” the larger male smiled.

A light mist started and Balios turned to Minos, face scrunching up in remembrance, “Apollo. Ugh, not long after my brother and I got here, he had me to be his mate; of course I refused. Never in his dreams would I date such a prick.  He had the nerve to chase me here and challenge me. I kicked his ass.”

Minos let out a bark of a laugh, remembering over hearing some of Apollo’s friends taunting him about losing to a smaller man, Apparently that had been Balios. “I remember hearing about that. If he remains a problem, I can talk to him and get him to leave you alone. Not sure how he’s going to take it. Knowing him, like a child.”

Balios nodded reluctantly, “as much as I hate to admit it, it would really help if you did. I agree, I don’t think he’s just stop. It’s Apollo for the Goddess’ sake! If he wasn’t so big compared to me, then I wouldn’t have to worry about my backside being in danger.” He let out a plaintive sigh, massaging his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

Minos watched as Balios began to shift, motioning to get up. The larger male quickly rolled his legs to push himself up from the ground, waiting for his friend to get up as well.

The dark-pelted male hopped up and stretched, “I swear, if you weren’t bigger than him, he probably would have been more forceful. I’d probably end up his mate until he finally got bored of me.” Balios flinch, gagging at the very idea.  “ugh, just imagining that is disgusting.

Just as the two stallions were comfortably on their legs, neither had noticed that the sky had grown dark over the course of their conversations. Suddenly, lightning stuck nearby, Balios jumped, front hooves leaving the ground at the sudden sound.

“Ah fuck, now I look like a cowardly elf. Damn lightning,” he grunted out, glancing at Minos, not wanting to return to The Flat quite yet.

Minos let out a soft chuckle, heart settling after the initial shock at the other suddenly jumping up. He shook his head in amusement as the crash of thunder finally caught up with the white flash.

Balios considered to the ground, eyes fixed on the ground beneath him, “I guess it’s time to head back before that lightning gets any closer. C’mon, Minos. Let’s get home before I decide to exile _myself_ for a few days,” he laughed out in jest, though he had actually thought about it for a time.

The larger male only shook his head further before starting forward, pausing only briefly to check to see if his companion was following. “ I never struck you as the type to be scared of lightning, not matter. “It was only something else for Minos to add to the ‘things that make Balios attractive’ list.

He began trotting forward once Balios flanked his side, they still had about an hour to reach The Flat and running was out of the question; rocks and grass were damn and would likely wrench up mud if they were too reckless.

 

* * *

 

 

He understood that Xanthos was, currently, responsible for keeping track of him. Really, _truly,_ he did, but there was only so long that the elf could handle sitting on a horse, or in this case, centaur, bareback.

His ass was sore from the other’s trotting about his home cleaning and straightening up. Lumis had hoped that when he had offered to help, that Xanthos would at least let him down to assist; he was supposed to be some sort of servant, right? But no. The stallion was very adamant with his decision that Lumis was to stay on his back and _not_ leave, no matter what.

‘ _It’s not like I could run away from him. A centaur is far quicker,’_ he thought to himself, letting out a pained whimper when he shifted to try to find a more comfortable position. He really, _really_ didn’t want to have to bring up the fact that he was ‘weak’ and couldn’t handle such rough treatment, but it was starting to become too much to handle. He had been there for almost two hours and even though the little spattering of small talk helped distract him, it could only do so much.

Lumis swallowed hard, a little nervous to initiate conversation with the beast, but at least Xanthos seemed to have tried to respect him, just a bit. Clearing his throat, the silveret reached out to the centaur’s large equine shoulder, “I…I really hate to ask, but,” he cut off, wincing as the other hopped over something in the room.

Taking a breath, he continued, “Could I _please_ get down? Elves aren’t exactly built to ride a horse for so long without a saddle or something to protect them.” He hoped that Xanthos understood, he really didn’t feel up to embarrassing himself by explaining that his ass was practically rubbed raw.

Xanthos turned, eyes widening in realization, “Oh! That’s right. I forgot that Two-Legs don’t ride horses without those fancy ‘saddle’ things.” Quickly he scanned over his belongings and pulled out a few comfortable pillows. He set them down, piling them up for the elf. Carefully, he helped Lumis down onto the pillows. “Is this better?” he questioned.

            The elf let out a soft hiss as he—slowly set himself onto the large plush pillows, favoring his rear before settling. Lumis took a shaky breath before leaning back into the pillows and gave a curt nod. “Much better, uh..thank you,” he added, hands moving to his lap as cautiously as he could, not wanting the larger  man to believe he was up to anything shifty.

Xanthos gives a sound of content before making himself comfortable by the pit across from his charge. He watched the elf for a few moments before striking up some conversation.

“So, tell me about yourself. I’m curious about and elf such as you,” he asked , hooves scraping lightly along the stones as he turned to face Lumis. “What was your family like?”

Lumis gave the other a confused look, brows furrowing. What kind of information would they need from him now that he was theirs? Frankly, he was surprised that the wild beasts of The Flat hadn’t shoved him down and taken him like the animals they were. Or at least killed him. The Flatland centaurs were at least a _little_ less barbaric—so far, they were more accommodating than the centaurs from the Mistwood. At the other’s lack of reply, Xanthos gave a small frown

“Oh. I’m sorry, I have so many questions for you. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he let out a soft chuckle.

Lumis only furrowed his brow further, unable to help the annoyed tone when he finally gave the other a reply.  “Why do you care? I don’t see how knowing about my family or personal life would really help you do much else. I’m already a slave to you beasts. I’m surprised that none of you have tried to rape me yet.” He looked away, eyes piercing the wall but alert to any fast movements that the other would make.

He, of course, could not out run the centaur if it did come to a fight. Lumis highly doubted that he would be able to defend himself either. Even if he could, he wouldn’t be able to get away with it and escape the village. He would just have to wait; bide his time until he could trick them and flee, however; that would likely take months, perhaps years.

Xanthos’ frown deepened, “I find that insulting! I am _not_ like Apollo or the others. I don’t want your body. I know that we are a violent race, but not all of us are so barbaric,” he growled out, finding the elf’s words—although containing truth, vile and accusatory.

“I was hoping for a friend or at the very least someone who would willingly tell me things from their point of view. I don’t care if you are an elf, an enemy. I enjoy learning about others regardless of their species. Don’t tell my brother  about that, please. He would wring my neck if he knew. I don’t believe that would be good for me or you.”

Lumis slowly glanced toward the centaur, refusing to turn his head completely but let his eyes rove over the other male. He didn’t _seem_ to be lying about this at least.  As much as he disliked the beasts, perhaps it would be wise to put aside his hatred for this one. He at least was interested in him in an intellectual fashion. It would be good to have him for an ally.

Lumis wrung his hands in his lap. He turned, roving his green eyes over the other male.

Lightning stuck outside, sending Lumis in a small fit before he realized that it was simply thunder, not an attack. His gaze flicking to the other male, hoping that he hadn’t noticed the fear, as momentary as it was.

Xanthos let out a sigh, thinking of his brother. His anger lost. The thunder was close. He hadn’t even noticed when the rain had started. It was now a downpour, soaking the dirt pathways of the Stronghold and the rest of the village. At least the gardens will get plenty to drink. Then it clicked.

His brother was scared of lightning.

“Oh no…” quickly, the centaur hopped onto his hooves, ready to bolt out of his home, wanting to charge out and look for his sibling, but quickly stopped. It was a bad idea, he still had the elf to look over. _“He’ll be okay. He’s always okay.’_ He told himself, putting faith in his brother.

Putting his attention back on the elf, Xanthos lowered his voice once more in annoyance, picking up the conversation where he left off.

“Furthermore, I’m insulted that, even though I’ve shown you nothing but kindness, you can’t seem to keep an open mind. I feared that elves could not be able to be friends, but I believed that maybe I was wrong and that, if I tried, I _could_ become friends with an elf,” he let out a growl. “You seem to have proven my brother and tribemates right.”

Lumis slunk deeper in his seat, feeling a little guilty. Xanthos really had been kind to him, other than refusing to let him off his back, but otherwise it had been relatively enjoyable; for being a prisoner any way.

“A few months back, when the treaty conditions were being made, I tried to convince the others that we didn’t need to take away their prince. That it would mess things up worse. Of course they didn’t listen to me. It was to be a an embarrassment to the elves, losing their heir. Now we have you and you’re a pissy little bitch and now I’m stuck with learning nothing!” he finished, voice having gradually become more calm as he talked, letting out his frustration. He glanced toward the elf, seeing him tucked deep into the pillows. The larger male let out a sigh, and began stripping his weapons from his back.

Lumis watched as the centaur walked to the corner of the room and carefully—almost chastely, set his weapons in the corner, propping them upon the wall. Slowly, he settled himself next to his swords , looking them over.

Xanthos returned his blue eyes to the elf’s green, “There. Surely I’m a little less scary now?” he scoffed lightly, scolding the Two-Leg. “I know you fear me. I know I’m bigger than you, but I’m not a beast, nor a monster. If you try to keep an open mind, I might even be able to protect you against my friends. Do you think that you can manage that, Prince Lumis?”

Slowly, Lumis nodded and let out a small sigh, “I won’t tell your brother. And…” he paused, furrowing his brows in contemplation before letting out a ragged breath, “ I suppose I could honor that deal.” He spoke before letting out a nervous, breathy laugh, “It would be good to know at least someone would have my back here. And…”

The silver haired male, shifted in his pillows, wincing a little as he pushed himself from the pillows and made his way to the larger male. His steps were timid, fearful, and finally, he lowered himself about a foot away from the centaur, “I...I think I could answer a few questions, but could I ask some of my own? I don’t know if I believe you yet, about being different than those other centaurs, but I’m willing to learn more about your people.”

He glanced toward the weapons and motioned to them, “You treat your blades well. I always assumed that centaurs just treat a weapon as a tool, but… you…you obviously care about those blades.”

“I don’t know why I’m telling you this, but this is all that is left of my father, these and his daggers which my brother carries with him,” Xanthos explained, eyes on his mementos.

Lumis gave a gentle nod, smiling just a little, though there was sadness in the expression, “I know that feeling all too well. I suppose at least we have that in common.” 

Xanthos grinned, pleased that the elf decided to ask his own question and answer some of his own, “Ask away!” He tried to encourage the elf, looking around for a minute before piping in, “Do you like tea? I have some herbs, I could make some.” He informed, carefully standing up, trying not to frighten the other as best as he could.

“Ah, yes. I do enjoy tea, um… if it’s not a bother, then I wouldn’t mind having a cup. Mint if you have it,” he voiced quietly. When the centaur began to rise, Lumis flinched back, but didn’t flee. When it was obvious that the centaur didn’t plan to cause any harm and was in no way able to accidentally trample him, he rested himself back on his knees. It was cold and painful for his knees, but we would try to deal with it to be cordial.

Xanthos began gathering the tealeaves and an iron bowl. He took it to the window to collect the rainwater before making his way to the back of the room, entering a large room made of animal skins and kicked fresh logs onto the fire. Slowly he set the bowl down on a suspended tin plate and let the water boil over the open flame, “What was your family like? I hear that the king is worse than centauran leaders.”

Lumis curled a little closer upon himself, heart rate picking up at the direct question. He wasn’t the _real_ prince! He didn’t know much about the king except what the people saw in public, and the king _was_ known to be pretty blood thirsty.

“The Ki-my father? He’s not really all that special. He usually left me alone except during my lessons. I was to rule in his place one day, so I had a lot of those. My mother was…kind?” he voice faltered, sounding confused, as if he didn’t quite know what his own mother was like, and if the queen was to be his mother, then he really _didn’t_ know.

Quickly he averted the problem, “I don’t really like talking about my family much. I was just taken from my kingdom so forgive me if I am not so forth coming… Anything else you’d like to know?”

  As he waited for the water and listened to the elf’s replies, Xanthos watched the other, mumbling about how pretty Lumis’ eye color was. “How many siblings do you have? Did you have a lover?”

Lumis flushed deeply and scooted further from the centaur, worried about what the centaur could possibly want with that information, “I…don’t have any siblings. Or… no I… I don’t have any lovers or anything like that. Much too busy, well, _was_ much too busy. I don’t suspect that I’m going to find any other elves around here, so I guess no point in hoping for something like that,” he informed, flushing lightly embarrassed over the question now that he revealed his thoughts on the matter.

“Not that I was really interested. I..dont like girls much and my parents would disapprove. Religious lot,” he informed before realizing he was speaking about his true family, not the royal one. Lumis quickly added, remedying the potential bad situation, “Er… and the whole heir to the throne needing to create more heirs. There is that too.

Xanthos nodded, listening to the other’s words, slowly nodding.  “My mother was a hateful mare. She hated me and my brother,” he stated, looking out to the storm. Lumis furrowed his brow, but remained quiet, allowing the large centaur to continue.

“I lost my father before me and my brother could know him. He died defending our people from an elf invasion. My brother is all I have left, “he paused, turning his attention to Lumis once more. “It’s why—if my brother comes around, you'll probably be the only elf he’ll like.”

The centaur let out a little chuckle before facing the doorway, rain pelting heavier, the sound echoing within the stonewalls, “I’ll have to protect you from his pranks.” With a smile, Xanthos returned to making the tea and brought out the two cups, handing one to Lumis and one for himself. 

Lumis smiled gently, hands warming pleasantly at the heat that radiated off the cup. He couldn’t help but be awed how kind this centaur was being; making sure he had something to drink, asking about his family—well, not _his_ family, and talking about his own; not to mention offering to protect him from his brothers shenanigans. It felt nice having someone vouch for him in a village full of monst—creatures.

“Have you ever ridden a horse with a blanket saddle?” the centaur asked suddenly, turning his attention back to the open door and the vicious downpour. He let out a sigh of worry before adding, “What’s taking him so long? I wonder if Minos found him…” Xanthos settle down, waiting for his brother and friend, wondering where in the hell his sibling was and if he was all right.

Lumis hummed softly before replying, “Yes. Once when I was a child, first learning to ride. My family was friends with a horse breeder and his daughter had a Shetland pony we used to ride on,” he informed, not realizing the error he made in telling about his real life, not the role he played as the elven prince.

Xanthos looked to Lumis, questioning his answer, “I bet a lot of guards watched over you while you had fun.” He shrugged off the silly thought before taking on a more serious expression. “…Could I trust you to hide here while I go see if my brother’s back? Wait, no. Minos would flay me if I left you here, but I’m really worried about him. It’s not like him to stay out this long.”

He sighed once more, looking back to the door. “You can ask questions if ypu like. I don’t think I’ve given you much a change to ask any,” he explained, needing a distraction from his worries.

The elf took another sip of his tea, sucking in a breath to enhance the flavor. He then looked wide-eyed at the other, realizing that he was, surprisingly, relatively comfortable in the other's presence. He swallowed thickly, feeling a cold sweat go over him at his dropped guard.

"Um... I could go with you, to check on your brother, if you want. Just please let me walk, I don’t think I can handle riding just yet. I could ask my questions once we are back, or on the way there. Er... if no other centaurs are around. I don't think they'd be as willing to tolerate my questions," he explained, smoothing a strand of hair behind a pale, pointy ear.

The centaur paused a moment, thinking over the two-leg’s words before he quickly finished his tea.  Slowly, he got to his hooves and fished through his belongings for a basic healing kit and a cloak, “Alright then, but use my cloak so you don’t get a cold.” Xanthos tossed the medical kit into the saddlebag at his hop and headed to the door.

Lumis quickly tossed on the cloak, finding it far larger than he was, but it definitely would help him keep out of the rain. He bundled it tightly around his body, the end of the cloak coming to the back of his knees. He skipped up to the other and flipped the hood up, a slight smile pulling at his lips, “Just don’t go too fast, I have shorter legs than you,” he joked softly, following behind his centaur guide.


	3. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one !was kind of late. Probably only one chapter this weekend, hope you all enjoy!  
> The format may be a little weird. Microsoft Word crashed and refuses to work. Ill edit it in the future if I need to.

 

 

# CHAPTER THREE: Confrontation

 

The rain continued to fall, the sky highlighted by bolts of lightning and the bass of thunder echoing across the afternoon sky as the two centaurs returned to The Flat. Minos was at Balios’ side as he escorted the slighter male beside him.

  
Several centaurs were around the entrance, but the majority of the village seemed to have already headed into their homes. Mino continued forward before pausing at the gate, waving to one of the large mares that stood guard at the gate. He turned, reading himself to head toward her before glancing at Balios, “I’ll be back in a moment, I’m going to relieve Mauva from duty for the rest of the day. A soon-to-be mother has no reason to be putting this much effort in guard duty.”

Balios nodded, “Alright, I’m going to check on my brother. He’s probably okay, but still. He may have worried a little.” He turned, trotting in the direction of his shared home with Xanthos. He didn’t get far before the stallion in question showed up, proving that he was right, Xanthos really was worrying.

“Oh, Xanthos,” he called out, smiling when his brother came into ear shot; forgetting about the lightning storm overhead.

  
“Balios!” the lighter male cried out before taking hold of him and shook him fiercely, “what took you so long?! I was worried you weren’t coming back!” Xanthos shook, clinging to the other male protectively. He let out a small grimace, “you’re wetter than a doll in a puddle.” He took off his brother’s cloak he had grabbed and quickly wrapped it around his twin.

Balios shuffled his front hooves a little before speaking up, “Xanthos… I’m sorry about what I said before. It was wrong of me and I really didn’t mean it, “he started, scuffing a hoof into the mud; snuggling into the warmth of the cloak. “I was just mad, you know. I’m not comfortable with the whole flirting thing or even mentioning it.” Balios shivered, but removed part of the jacket and wrapped the rest as much as it could around his brother’s shoulders, “It’s a good thing that this is Dad’s or this probably would work too well  
The two shared a soft chuckle before Balios tilted his head before furrowing his brow, “Hold up, Bro. Where’s the elf?” He asked, looking around for the smaller being.

The blond brother shifted, pointing to Lumis, “Right here, and he’s not just an elf, he has a name, Lumis, you know. Try using it,” he informed.

Balios just stuck his tongue out, “I’d like to see you make me, you brat!” he retorted in a joking manner. Xanthos let out a small chuckle before rolling his eyes.

Lumis cleared his throat just a little, turning away from the playful brothers, shuffling his booted feet a little, Face heating up, though the flush he was sure he had well hidden from his darker skin tone. He hated to admit it, but it was nice that at least one of the centaurs here had his back; or at least was putting forth some effort to be cordial.

A boisterous laughter made its way in the form of three stallions tramping up the muddy path from the Hallow. A scraggly red haired, bearded stallion in the middle—obviously the leader of the trio, a black stallion with brown-ish stockings to the left flank of their leader, and a smaller, and creamy paint to the right flank shoved their way past a few of the surrounding centaurs and paused before Balios. The red head—known as Apollo stepped forward and circled the dark-pelted sibling, looking him up and down; completely ignoring the dark look Xanthos gave him.

“Ah, It seems that the lovely Balios had come back. I knew that he couldn’t keep away from me for too long,” he slurred, believing that such a tone was attractive. Of course, not even the elf believed such a thing.

Lumis pressed himself closer to Xanthos, wanting to be as far away from the Clydesdale as possible.

Slowly, Apollo got behind Balios and slapped the male proudly on the flank, “I was wondering how long it’d be before you came crawling back to me.” He smirked, trailing a nail over the soft fur of Balios’ flank.

Balios yelped, bucking his rear in a threat, careful not to actual hit Apollo. Who knew what the stallion would do if he actually has a reason to attack.

“Fuck off, Apollo,” he growled out; moving so he was facing his aggressor. “I’m not in the mood to deal with your shit.” Balios’ glowered, hands on his daggers as he stared razors into the Clydesdale.

Apollo laughed, motioning to his friends to join him, “Ha-ha, no need to be so defensive, Bal. I just wanted to welcome you back home. I know how positively terrified you are of thunderstorms. I thought I’d come to comfort you,” he cooed, scraping his hand over the other’s rump before finally returning his hand to himself. He of, course, did not realize that Balios was not scared of the thunderstorms, just the flashes of lightning.

Xanthos stepped forward, a hand going protectively over the much smaller elf, naturally protective over smaller creatures. Lumis, flinched back a little, but stayed within the other’s reach, still worried over being hurt by the larger male or the surrounding centaurs.

The blond sibling wrinkled his brown, glaring at the other stallion before turning his attention to the male’s lackeys, “Nurturer Aeolos, Ikaros. Get Apollo out of here before he makes a fool of himself.”

The two exchanged a look before Ikaros stepped forward, but was quickly stopped by Apollo sticking an arm out, “No. I still have something to say.” He dropped his arm and put his fingers to Balios’ face, “aw, come now, Bal. Can’t you stop acting like a child for one moment? We’re just having a civil conversation here,” he grinned, closing what little distance between the stallion was left.

Balios growled, pulling out his daggers from their place at his sides, “One more step and I don’t think I can guarantee a chance of recovery. I’ll only say It again, back off. I did not come back for your pathetic ass; I came back for my brother.” He gave one last threatening glare, warning Apollo to try something.

Of course, that was when the others’ conversation grabbed Minos’s attention. He quickly turned, saving a quick farewell to Mauva as she trotted off to get her shift replacement. Minos straightened his back and placed a hand on the handle of his sword, “Is there a problem here?” Minos asked, wrapping an arm over Balios’ shoulder, turning his attention to Apollo. He knew that Apollo was often an instigator to assault against his captain’s brother. He just didn’t know how far the assault went and wasn’t the type of man to force Balios to talk.

Apollo flinched back, backing up at the other’s sudden appearance. He might have wanted Balios, but he would be an idiot to challenge Minos. They both were strong males, but Minos was far stronger, and frankly, he didn't want to get the wrath of both the Commander and the Nightmare. He liked life pretty well in the Flatlands Tribe.

“No problem here, Ser. Just having a friendly chat here with my friend, Balios,” he explained before joining Ikaros and Aeolos once more, “however I’m afraid I’ll have to cut the party short. I have to get ready for my shift after all.” He informed before nudging his friends and quickly turned around.

Ikaros paused a moment and nodded to Minos in respect before following his leader. Aeolos simply bowed in greeting and farewell before making his way back to the Hallow. He had a garden to tend and shouldn't dawdle too long.

Balios watch the other leave, "Man, I hate that guy so much.” He put his daggers away, turning to Minos after shrugging the other’s arm off. "Thank you," he grumbled turning for home.

Minos nodded, not taking offense at the other shirking him off. He knew how much a pain it was for Balios. He just wished he could do something to help keep Apollo off his tail. Minos waited—almost cruelly, for Apollo to misstep and do something in public so he could validly shove a spear or sword into the other’s chest. Slowly he followed his friend to his home, nodding toward Xanthos to catch up.

Xanthos sighed in relief, glad that a fight hadn’t broken out, but turned to follow the other two. “I can’t believe Apollo just smacked his flank like that. I mean come on!” He growled, fists clenching, “Balios hates him, yet he can’t get a damn clue.” He hissed, not realizing he was talking aloud.

As he led Lumis back to his and his brother’s home, he let out a sigh, “Let’s get you out of the rain and get you by a fire. You’re probably freezing, tiny thing you are.” He let out a soft chuckle, shivering a little himself at how cold the drops were on his skin and fur.

Lumis nodded, glancing up at Xanthos with a small smile and a quirked brow, “I’m not weak, but yeah. I am a little cold.” The elf turned his attention back to the path back to the siblings’ home, staying close to Xanthos for both his protection and his radiating heat.

“It was nice this morning and now it’s all cold and wet," he said, heading toward his home, making sure that Lumis was close by. “Summer weather sucks flank,” he slipped out, smiling when he heard his twin’s snigger from in front of him.

Lumis couldn’t help but let out a small smile as well. He wasn’t exactly happy about the prospect of staying with the centaurs, wishing he was back in his comfortable family home in Valosiel. At least one of the centaurs—Xanthos, he reminded himself, had been accommodating.


	4. Turmoil

 

 

# CHAPTER FOUR: Turmoil

 

Sunrays heated the valley outside the village grounds. Cumulus drifted across the blue sky, forming many shapes and towers. The breeze as slight and warmth permeated the valley, making for a beautiful morning. The two brothers, Minos, and Lumis settled upon the fragrant grasses, enjoying the weather. The sound of a blade scraping against something solid filled the area.

Xanthos twitched, uneasy with Lumis touching his hooves. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the elf with the blade, but worried for him. “Minos, I don’t think it is wise to have Lumis clean out hooves. What if a rock hits him when he’s scraping them out? We could end up hurting him.” The stallion sighed, looking at the elf, “Last thing we need is to cause further harm to him.”

Lumis rolled his eyes, finding the other’s works ridiculous. He knew that Xanthos meant well, but for the past month that he had been here, serving the centaurs of the village; coming their pelts, brushing their tails and manes, bathing them, cooking and cleaning for them, he had grown accustomed to working for the large beats. He didn’t see the reason that he needed to be babies any more. He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the other sibling.

“I’ll give you a reason: we can’t _reach_. If you are so uncomfortable about it, I’ll do your hooves and he can do mine or Minos’,” Balios stated blankly. He let out a small yawn, stretching slightly into the warmth of the sun’s rays. He had woken up early for patrol and was tired and the sun was in no way helping him stay awake.

“Did you bring the brush this time, Xanthos?” he looked to his brother, watching as the other pulled out the thick brush. Balios smirked before settling down closer to his brother, “brush my coat then I’ll get yours since you don’t want to harm the little elf’s fragile hands,” he teased before flashing a quickly, impish grin to Minos, “and then if Minos will let me, I can brush his.”

The two leg, let out a grumbled sigh, wishing that the other male’s would stop teasing him so. Sure, he hadn’t exactly tried to put forth any dominance in the situation; centaurs were well known to be a violent, if not loyal, race. He was still a little fearful that what little protection he had gained under Xanthos’, and eventually Balios and Minos’ care would be taken back if he didn’t keep his mouth shut. He was just so tired of being pushed around and treated like an inferior.

Xanthos let out a barking laugh, “good luck with that! Maybe if you promise to leave his flank alone, he may be willing. I'm honestly impressed you got away with it last time. I’m surprised he didn’t skin you alive right then and there.” He teased his twin, chuckling before he leaned over, brushing the other’s darker coat, starting where his equine body began. Xanthos curled his nose and let out a small sound of disgust, “When was the last time you cleaned yourself?” he gagged out, eyes widening slightly when Balios shrugged.

“I don’t know; after that horrible storm last month?” Balios didn’t necessarily care too much about his own looks, “it hasn’t itched, so I didn’t need to bother. I haven’t sweat too much, been mostly training the foals this past week.”

Lumis listened to their conversations, glancing toward Minos who simply seemed to be relaxing, amused at the brothers’ antics. The elf shrugged his shoulders and finished up Xanthos’ hooves, “I got them all out. Should feel a lot better now,” he explained before pushing himself from the grass and stretched, whipping the blade on his pants.

He let a smirk come across his tanned lips, “Also, I’m not as weak as you like to think I am. I can handle myself for the most part, Xanthos,” the elf took a deep breath, hoping that his daring comment wouldn’t come back an bite him in the ass. Xanthos was more willing to listen to him than the others were, but if he said anything, usually the stallion would stand up for him; whatever reason behind it.

Minos gave a slightly displeased expression, but kept his mouth shut on the matter. He waved a hand, beckoning Lumis over. “Go ahead and clean mine. My front, left hoop especially needs work,” he ground out, watching as the elf let out a sigh and went to his knees.

Lumis started working on the shire’s hooves, returning his attention to the brothers’ conversation, coming in to Balios’ voice. “

“—and put a few spiders on Apollo’s back a few times!" Balios beamed, tail flicking excitedly. “I scared Aeolos with a snake, put a bug in Minos’ tea and said Apollo did it.” He stated glancing at Minos, catching the very disapproved glare that Minos returned to him, grinning innocently.

Minos rolled his eyes, flicking Balios on the flank in a slight scold. He turned his attention back in Lumis, making sure the two-leg wouldn’t cut him or pull something.

“I put a spider on Lumis’ head that one time, before you swatted it off. I mean, come on! You ruin my pranks with Lumis. I even put a sign on his back he didn't even notice it until you told him," Balios ground out, in mock grief, grinning when he noticed the Lumis tense up at his words.

Lumis let out a grumble and finished the first of Minos’ hooved and went to the other, “That would explain why Xanthos was a little angry at you the other day. I wondered why he ignored you for a few hours,” he chuckled, letting Balios know that he wasn’t _too_ upset about it. Mostly he was just thankful that none of the other centaurs had done anything about it. Who knew how bad a prank like that would go with most of the centaurs a little more violent than the three he spent most of his time around.

Balios frowned, finally kicking back a hind leg in a warning at Minos, glaring slightly, “No flicking my flank. You promised to stop that. I hate when my flank is touched,” he ground out, before turning his attention to Xanthos.

Minos gave a small smile, “Sorry, but no more bugs in my drinks would be greatly appreciated.” The shire replied, tail flicking against the spry grass. “Next time I’ll find a grub and put it in your ear,” he taunted, smile still on his lips.

Xanthos jumped up, swatting his brother soundly on the rump in a playful manner, forcing Balios to leap up and rear his front legs, stomping on the ground hard. Lumis flinched back painfully, landing on his wrist. He favored it as he gave the centaurs a firm glare. He was getting real tired of all the inconveniences that being among centaurs caused him.

Balios glowered darkly at his brother, calling out his name in frustration before stomping off. After he was several feet away from the group, he settled down, taking the brush and began brushing out the dust and who knew what else from his mane and coat.

The darker mustang quickly caught up with his brother, “Oh come now, Brother! It was a minor prank! You know I wouldn’t mount you even if someone gave me all I could wish for!” Xanthos gave a small smile, hoping to reassure his twin.

He pranced forward, letting his smile drop, “Here. I’ll finish your top coat and you can do mine,” he tried to reason. Balios simply ignored him and began picking at his hooves. “Please stop picking at your hooves. You’re going to hurt yourself; you don’t want Minos to laugh, do you?”

Minos quirked a brow, “speak for yourself. I have no reason to laugh at him. Don’t pull me into your arguments, Xanthos,” he let out, watching Balios with a little worry.

Finally, Xanthos let out a sigh when Balios continued to ignore him, “You’re being too reckless with the blade.” Talking out the blade reminded Xanthos about the comment Lumis had said earlier and quickly he turned back to the elf.

“We three are much larger than you. Trust you, babying your tiny ass is a good thing. Do you remember who allows you to sleep in their home. It could be worse. You could be sleeping outside with the spiders and the Goddess knows what else,” he mumbled.

Lumis clenched the knife tighter, gritting his teeth in fury. _‘ How_ _ **dare**_ _he?’_

Lumis quickly finished the second hoof and stood, tossing the blade to the ground. He glared at Xanthos, “I’m getting so fucking _tired_ of this! Yes, you allow me to sleep in your house, but you know what? I could be comfortable in a bed! I used to be free and could do what I needed for myself! Instead of living a comfortable life, I’m stuck here serving a bunch of beasts! Beasts who bicker like fucking _children!_ “ He spat out, clenching his fists tighter and started toward Xanthos, shoving him in the withers and seethed.

“Not only that, but look at your brother! He’s just as capable as you are but instead of trusting him, you feel like you have to belittle him. He obviously has a problem with being touched on his flank—I don’t know _why,_ but you could at least respect your brother’s wishes instead of harassing him; whether you meant to or not, It is uncalled for!” he growled, anger boiling over and he tossed his arms in the air.

“Throw me out! I don’t care, spiders and wolves and whatever else is out there I can handle. I’m tired of being treated like a fucking object instead of a goddamned _person!”_

Lumis turned and started stomping off, heading off down the hill to who knew where. He hoped toward his village, but at this moment, he hardly cared. He just wanted to get away from this life of captivity and mistreatment. Centaurs were such terrible monsters.

Minos quickly jumped up and galloped after the elf, cutting him off and glared darkly at him, “We gave been given no orders to let you leave. Until then you are to remain here, better settle before I’m required to use force.”

Lumis let out a frustrated snarl before following the other two centaurs, furious that he was stuck in this situation; hating his people for forcing himself in this predicament. He was not the prince, it wasn’t his job to sacrifice himself for his people!

Xanthos frowned, greatly displeased by the elf’s words. He stomped toward the silveret, scuffing up dirt.

“Oh shit.” Lumis recognized the voice as Balios.

“You don’t know shit about me or my brother’s relationship, so shut your mouth, Elf!” Xanthos snapped, a hoof slamming threatening mere inches from Lumis’ sitting form. The elf snapped back, fear flashing through his eyes before he reigned in his expression and glared at the other, feeling betrayed that the one centaur that he had begun to trust, albeit slowly, would just threaten him like that.

Adding further insult to injury, the centaur continued, “I bet they spoiled you rotten in that castle! You got everything you ever wanted or needed! The relentless harassing I give my brother is just how I remind him that all we have is each other!” he snarled, trampling about beside the elf.

“We may live in a tribe full of other centaurs, but our trust in them only go so far!” Xanthos tossed out before grabbing Lumis by the hair and yanked him up to his view. Lumis let out a shrill scream, his arms lashing out to grab the other’s arms and try to pull himself up a little, to ease the pain that split through his scalp. His legs dangled from being wrenched from the ground.

Xanthos glared, “Here I thought I made a friend. I didn’t treat you lie ka fucking object!” He roared, dropping the elf back to hard ground and backed off.

Lumis rubbed his head, trying to alleviate some of the pain, tears prickling at his eyes. He trembled, furious and terrified by the other’s reaction, but he was right. Not the stupid centaur!

“No, I don’t know about you or your brother’s relationship, but I do know that it’s sexual harassment whether you acknowledge it or not! By how your brother shies away and is so defensive over his flank being touch, it is more than obvious that he’s been sexually assaulted before! Use your fucking head or do you not care about your brother’s well being?!” Lumis shouted out, shaking profusely, but unable to stop the words spewing from his lips.

“Yeah, right! I’m nothing but a fucking object to you all! I have not once since I’ve been sent here seen even _one_ of you monsters treat each other like you treat me!” Tears streamed down his cheeks, but didn’t even bother swiping them away. His fury only escalated, the ground trembling slightly underneath his feet as he stood.

He stomped after Xanthos as the centaur shoved Balios aside in his attempts to sooth him. As he followed the other, voice still raise, thorns began sprouting from the ground.

“I don’t see a single one of you fuckers forcing each other to clean each other. I’ve never seen one of you be forced to clean another’s hooves, too afraid that disobeying would mean a cracked skull against the wall! As I know nothing about you and your relationships, you know nothing about me except the lies that you all have been so _fucking ignorant_ enough to believe! I’ve had far more hardships in my life than you’d likely even think about! My father died protecting my family from centaur filth like you! He died protecting us and what did that get him? His only son tossed away to you beasts! Don’t you dare think for a second that you are the only ones who’s known hardships!” Leaves swirled around the elf, winds were fierce—but not scathing as he continued forward.

“At least you knew him! At least your mother cared! My mother hated me to no end! I just _had_ to look like my father!” the centaur hissed back.

Minos let out a grunt, a hand reaching out to pull Lumis back, to keep him from moving any further. Lumis shrugged at the male’s hand, but couldn’t budge him, “Yeah just run away like a coward! Why would I want a friend in someone who can’t even treat me like a person, but instead like a fucking slave!”

Xanthos swung around, “ ‘Coward’? I am _not_ a coward! I need to blow off some steam unless you would like me to beat on you! It wasn’t _my_ idea for you to clean my hooves! I’m okay with you telling me no! I don’t need or _want_ a servant! And I don’t need a bastard Elf going off on me!” he snarled, drawing his dual swords.

He stomped forward a step, “I never once saw you as a slave! I let you sleep next to me! I swatted off my brother’s pranks and I protected you from the others!” Xanthos shouted out, lungs feeling like they would burst.

Balios shook his head, standing back up and quietly backed away, hiding his eyes beneath his hair, uncomfortable with the situation and the implications Lumis had deduced about him. Balios narrowed his eyes, moving to his brother’s side, glaring at the elf in front of him. The elf’s words about his assault echoing in the front of his head: reminding him of something he had tried so hard to forget.

“I highly doubt you’ve ever been as scared as I was the day my herd left me and my brother alone to defend ourselves!” Xanthos cried out, tears slipping down his face as he only tightened his fierce gaze. “What could we possibly know about each other? To you I’m only a monster.”

“The day that the Queen and her entourage broke into my house and took me from my family! They took me and now my sister is going to be taken away and I’m not even there to fucking prevent it!” he cried out, dropping to his knees. Thorns writhed at his feet, threatening all that came near. He sobbed, hands fisted in his hair as he thought of all the things that the e people he was supposed to trust; his kingdom, his own _people_ were going to do to his younger sister. In his distress, he didn’t even realize that he had let slip the fact he wasn’t actually the elven prince.

Xanthos froze, catching the other’s words. Taking a deep breath, he slowly began to calm himself. “Wh-what about the Elf Queen?” he mumbled, sincerely confused for a moment. “You’re…I never hear about any Elven princess.” He sighed, deeply confused and frustrated because despite the argument, the others breakdown still made him want to comfort the elf. Then it hit him.

“…You’re not the Prince, are you?”

Lumis only sobbed harder, using an arm to try and stifle the sounds.

Minos let out a frustrated grunt and touched his head with a hand, rubbing his temples. He looked down as the thorns spiraled and protected the elf. He was tired of this and things had been going on for far too long. It was time I put an end to all this bullshit.

“Xanthos, that is enough. It have come to my attention that my allowing you to keep the elf is no longer a wise decision. I’ll be taking him back under my custody,” he explained, watching the vines twist around at his legs and the smaller two-leg.

He let out a huff, dropping his hand from his head and turned to the two other centaurs, “return home and I’ll have to deal with this one. It turns out that our new ‘friends’ have betrayed our trust and gave us a false prince. This is a breach of our contract and I must speak to the Nightmare about this.” He reached down and grabbed the elf, tossing him onto his back with no struggle on the elf’s part. Lumis too spent from the fight to do much else.

The large stallion moved forward, brushing against Balios gently to get his attention, “If you need someone to talk to, come to me. I’ll return home once I finish talking with Jinol.” He ruffled Balios’ curly hair tenderly before, reluctantly, pulling away. Slowly, he turned and faced to the village, sprinting off toward the gateway to speak to his sister.

 


	5. Victim

 

 

# CHAPTER FIVE: Victim

 

The Nightmare’s home was larger than any of the other centaurs’ homes. The front room was different in that it was more welcoming than the other homes he had been to, which surprised Lumis greatly considering the few times he had seen the Nightmare, she was far more intimidating in stature than all the centaurs he had seen. She may not have been as large as some of them, but she held herself in such a way that even if he were one of the beasts, he wouldn’t feel comfortable with her presence. ****

The twins’ home was bland; stone floors with their belongings stacked or hung up to keep the floor clean, and Minos’ was slightly less so; his home also made of stone, the shire had a large bed of furs and a mildly tattered rug in the center of his room. His belongings also stacked and hung about. The Nightmare’s home entrance was warm and comfortable, large fire place in the center of the stone bricks. Surrounding the fireplace was an assortment of large furs—most of which seemed like large deer and bear, making plenty of places for guests to talk around the fire. On the walls were shields and more furs, trophies of weapons and armors of elven make. Many plants grew along the walls, creating a pleasantly wild look around the room that if it wasn’t for the fact that his secret had been found out, he would have found the room comfortable. In the back of all this, sitting on a large stack of furs over a wooden table sat Nightmare Jinol.

Minos put his hand to the back of the elf’s back and beckoned him forward, his hooves clapping loudly against the flags of stone as he approached his sister. Lumis stumbled forward, looking down at his feet as he was marched forward. At last Minos stopped his approach, forcing Lumis to pause as well.

The centaur’s front legs went forward, one leg curled beneath him, the other stretched forward in a bow. He cleared his throat, gesturing for the elf to do the same.

Reluctantly the silveret went to his knee, bowing as the Nightmare, finally, turned her attention to the two. She narrowed her eyes, already believing that the elf had done something wrong. However, the lack of bruising on his body signified that Minos hadn’t had to use force. She face her brother, turning around to make herself more comfortable. She needed to talk to Minos anyway.

“How convenient. I needed to speak to you about something, Brother. But first, tell me why you are here,” Jinol questioned, voice heavy with authority.

Minos straightened and motioned to Lumis, bumping him, forcing him to stumble forward. “It has come to my attention that the treaty we made with the Elves has been breached. This elf here is not the prince we were promised,” he stated, voice gruff. Lumis trembled beside him, dread crawling up his spine in his fear of what the Nightmare would do to him.

Jinol was quiet for several long moments before she let out a sigh, her hand against her temple rubbing irately. She stayed like that for a while longer before she pushed herself from her position and walked toward the two in her hall.

Finally she let out a huff before shaking her head, “I assumed that they would pull something like this, dirty two-leg bastards,” she growled.

Lumis bristled, “Hey! Not every elf is—“he started before abruptly shutting himself up; the glare he received making him cower backward. He needed to learn to keep his mouth shut or else he would find himself in a deeper trouble,

Jinol rolled her bed back to face her brother, “As I was saying, I expected them to pull something like this, but no matter. Sources have led me to believe that the elves are up to something, something possibly not only trouble for our tribe and people, but possibly even for the other human races.”

Minos stood, if possible, even straighter, his eye hanging on every word that his sister voiced. He hadn’t been on a serious mission in a long while and if this was what her words were leading to…

Lumis, on the other hand, frowned, brows furrowing in confusion. ‘ _Trouble for the tribe and the other human races?”’_ he repeated in his head, thinking over the words, curious about what she could possibly mean by that. His people wouldn’t cause harm to the other races, they were only hostile toward the centaurs; at least from what he knew. Lumis had never been one for politics.

“For the last few weeks, the elven capital—“

“Alaesel.”

Jirol and Minos both turned to Lumis, scowling and glaring in annoyance at the interruption. Lumis stood still, back straight, but trembling lightly, “The-the kingdom is called Alaesel. I-if you hate us so much, you should at least know our kingdom’s name.”

The Nightmare snorted, amused by his forwardness, “Fine, the elven capital—Alaesel, has been hiring many from a neighboring village to the west. They’ve been sending these workers to the mountains a few miles to the east of here. From what we’ve gathered, they are building a wall in the mountains. We do not know why. What we do know is that a wizard is apparently in charge of this project.” Jinol stepped away from the duo and started trotting back and forth in front of the fire, a calm motion full of thought.

“And I assume you want me to go check out this rumor?” Minos voiced, flicking his tail, excitement in his eyes though his expression remained stoic. Jinol turned to her brother and nodded.

“You are correct. I want you to take four others of your choice with you. Bring the elf as well, even if he is not the prince, he does still resemble him and we could still use that to our advantage. At the very least he can be used as bait if it comes to that. I want you and your party to leave tomorrow morning. Prepare your party for the journey and tell me whom you will be taking with you in the morning so I can rearrange orders. You are dismissed,” the Nightmare informed, turning her back on her brother and made her way back to her desk. She lay back down and continued her work. Minos and Lumis completely forgotten as she picked up her writing where she had left off.

Minos bowed fractionally before taking Lumis by the arm and turned him, forcing him forward once more, “I have things I must attend to at the moment and I don’t believe that letting Xanthos keep you is the wisest choice right now.” The centaur and elf left the warm stone room and back to the bright light of day.

Reluctantly, Lumis followed. As much as he hated the people here, he enjoyed the village itself. It was so full of nature and he loved the fresh air. He was a little thankful that he had plenty of opportunities to be outside here. Back in the capital he often was stuck inside the store he worked for, cleaning or taking customers’ coin; he rarely had the chance to enjoy nature.

The two made their way to The Hallow, where Wilderbaum stood proud. As was usual at this time, Aeolos stood by the large ash tree, talking to young foals about nature and all that greatness that Ellysil gave them. Minos approached the cream-colored stallion, giving a slight bow of his head. “Nurturer Aeolos, you seem vibrant this day,” he spoke, a smile upon his lips.

The stallion returned the smile, tilting his own head in respect before waving the children aside, watching them gallop off after one another in whatever game they decided to play. He turned his attention back to the shire, his pale skin glimmering beneath the sun’s ray, his green eyes alight with love for all in the village, “Indeed. I feel more alive than ever. Ellysil spoke to me last night. I hear you are to go on a long journey tomorrow; she tells me that I’m to accompany you, if you will have me.”

Minos’ eyes widened only slightly, glancing around The Hallow before resting his eyes back on the smaller centaur, “I am to journey tomorrow. I actually came to ask for your blessings, but I see no reason not to let you join me if Ellysil herself commands it. I expect you would like Ikaros to join as well.” He added, a smile playing at his lips, amused when a light flush sprinkled itself over the blond’s youthful face. No one would say it, but Ikaros and Aeolos had been eyeing each other for no less than three years. Frankly, Minos was surprised that Ikaros hadn’t acted on those feelings as of yet, especially with the company of Apollo. He supposed it was a good thing that the darker male wasn’t like his red-headed friend. There was hardly enough room for one Apollo in this village.

Aeolos nodded, eyes gently flicking to the elf and gave a warm smile, “Good afternoon, Lumis. It’s good to see you are still in good health. Though you seem tired, are you alright?” the priest asked, bending so that he could more easily reach the elf’s forehead to test his temperature.

Lumis smiled weakly, but nodded. Aeolos one of the very few centaurs that he actually got along with; other than Xanthos, but Xanthos … He didn’t want to think about it right now. He had enough to deal with than his thoughts on the centaur.

“I am doing well, just tired,” he informed, glancing to the side of the Wilderbaum and his smile deepened. “Ah! It seems that you got that flower glowing again,” he added, leaving Minos’ side to crouch next to the golden flower, its petals giving off a faint shimmer of light. His gently pressed a finger to a petal, pleased when it only glowed brighter.

Aeolos nodded, moving to join the elf, “Yes. It started up this morning I have to thank you for the help. It must have been tiring using so much magic to help bring it back to health,” he spoke, voice full of awe. He hadn’t ever met another who had magic over nature such as he had. The elf wasn’t even a centaur and he had magic to him. Aeolos believed it was from the goddess herself.

Minos rolled his eyes at the two’s antics and stepped forward, “I believe I’ll leave him in your care for now, if you don’t mind. I need to speak to Ikaros, Xanthos and Balios and make sure they prepare for the journey. I’m sure that Lumis wouldn’t mind helping you prepare.”

Lumis turned and scowled at the other volunteering him, but even so, he really didn’t mind helping Aeolos. The centaur had been nothing but kind to him, and he didn’t really mind helping, especially since Aeolos was the only centaur that didn’t seem to order him around or really want anything from him; he just seemed content with the elf’s company.

The Nurturer nodded, waving Minos off with an air of nonchalance, returning his conversation to Lumis, talking animatedly over the flower’s health and another possible plant with one ailment or another.

The shire turned and made his way around town, first talking to Ikaros who, at first, seemed reluctant to join, but once Minos spoke of how much Aeolos would miss him on the journey, the black stallion played it off. ‘Nothing else to do’ he had supposed.

Xanthos was easy to convince, he was Minos’ best friend and seemed to want to try to make amends with Lumis. Minos wasn’t sure if the thought was out of pity, a need to get more information out of the elf, or genuine worry, but he wouldn’t think too much on it. With how much Xanthos fawned over the scrawny two-leg, he was surprised that he hadn’t already tried to claim the elf as his own.

Finally, the large stallion returned home, knowing that Balios was probably already there waiting for his return. He wasn’t at his home with Xanthos, so that was his next best bet. It hadn’t been long since they had returned from the field—probably two hours, so he was sure that Balios hadn’t left again so soon.

As he had expected, Balios was in his home and looking relatively comfortable, but something was…off… about his face. Obviously, he had been thinking about something serious rather thoroughly.

Balios let out a soft sigh, grumbling to himself in his thoughts, “at ease, me. At ease,” he let out, taking a deep breath. He tried to calm himself as much as possible , unsure if Minos was going to accept him after he told him the truth about Apollo. Lumis’ words had really gotten to him and he realize it was best if he told Minos before someone else did.

Fear washed over him, tempting him into backing out of the whole idea. With a shaky sigh, he pushed himself up and started for the door, “This was a bad idea. I shouldn’t be here,” he mumbled to himself, not realizing that Minos was standing in the door way.

He bumped the larger male, jarring back. He looked up, eyes widening, “M-Minos?! Sorry I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” He looked to his hooves, blushing faintly as he bit his lip nervously.

Minos only let out a soft chuckle and reached forward, ruffling his friend’s thick hair, “No problem. It’s not like it hurt.” He gave a smile before it faltered just slightly, noticing that Balios was more upset that he first thought.

“Are you all right? Come, let me get you something to drink,” he insisted, gently nudging Balios, seeking entrance to his home.

The smaller stallion stepped aside, making way for Minos, who moved easily into the room.

Minos started to prepare the other a drink when her heard the other’s soft voice.

“A-another time, I must be going.” Balios waited a moment longer, tears pricking his eyes as he took even deeper breathes. It wasn’t working as he had planned. Quietly, almost inaudible to the large shire, Balios spoke, “Minos…about the elf saying I was a victim…” He started, mind spinning, feeling nauseous as he looked for the words.

The dappled male hummed over his shoulder, barely picking up the other’s words, but making them out after a moment of concentrated effort. He lazily swished his tail, a hid leg cocked I relaxation, however how tensely his muscles bunched betrayed that he was nervous, worried over his friend’s words.

“You don’t have to talk about this if you are uncomfortable,” he stated, bringing Balios a cup of what he knew was his favorite tea. He was curious about his friend’s words, knowing for a while now that he was likely abused in some way, but unwilling to betray Balios’ trust in forcing him to speak, even though he knows that it would help.

“You don’t have to talk about this if you are uncomfortable,” he stated, bringing Balios a cup of what he knew was his favorite tea. He was curious about his friend’s words, knowing for a while now that he was likely abused in some way, but unwilling to betray Balios’ trust in forcing him to speak, even though he knows that it would help.

Balios reluctantly took the cup, settling back down and thought more about his words. Hands twisting the up around, the warmth a little comforting.

“He…doesn’t realize how right he was about me… I…I was molested…” he whispered, just barely loud enough so that he knew Minos would hear, but still quiet enough that he wouldn’t unsettle himself; wouldn’t scare himself into silence.

Minos tensed further, muscles bunching as if he was readying himself to charge forward and rip the man who had harmed his friend. In fact those were the thoughts going through his head, calculating just how he could trick the molester out into the open, attack him, gut him, leave his body for rot if he could. Of course, he wasn’t even sure that the perpetrator was even from this village or long before Balios had moved here.

The mustang finally took a sip of his drink, closing his eyes, willing himself to continue.

“I hate that I remember it, but I think you deserve to hear it from… me, not someone else. The…attacker, my bother, and you are the only ones who know,” he spoke, voice still low. Slowly, he turned his eyes upward, looking at the other.

Minos captured his eyes and tried not to show pity for the other stallion, Balios didn’t need pity, he needed support and a friend. Gently, the larger centaur moved closer before settling down, lying on a thick bed of furs. He placed a hand on Balios’ shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, “I will be here for you. I...” he took a steadying breathe, “ I am interested in knowing more, if you will allow me to.”

“...No...and I deserved what happened to me, I don't need you to get at him for it,” Balios rushed, finishing his tea with a sigh. “I—thank you for the tea. I'll be going home now.”

Balios stretched, about to stand up, his mind back the the deeper thoughts. He made his way to the door way, giving a smile, though it was clearly forced, “And thanks for listening.” He started forward a gain, only to pause once more, “Oh! You havent been sent on a mission in a while, pretty odd.” The stallion was pleased with how much time he was able to spend with the larger centaur.

Minos let out a sigh, standing to follow Balios out. He wanted to smile, to reassure the other, but there was no way he could push away the firm displeasure from his features, “It is _never anyone's_ fault to be _raped_.” His voice a low growl, threatening, daring the smaller centaur to tell him he was wrong.

“Not normally, but I had it coming.” Balios voiced, not disagreeing with Minos about others deserving it. Other victims didn't deserve it, but he did, he told himself, he had to.

Minos took a deep breath and, slowly, nodded his head. He in no way agreed with the stallion, but he didn't want to fight right now. If he did, it was likely Balios would shut him out and he couldn't have that.

“ I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Jinol and I talked and I'm to leave tomorrow for a mission, this time I'm to bring four others, and the elf. Aeolos is probably coming and if he goes, you know Ikaros _has_ to come. He's a pretty good fighter, so no problems there. I was thinking maybe you and Xanthos would like to come as well?” he asked, voice softening, hoping to get the brothers from the village for a while. Balios definitely needed it if his words had implied his molester was from this village.

“Go on a mission? Maybe that's what I need, a change of scenery for a little bit,” he smiled, this time more believable, “I'm in!” he chuckled, “Gotta go pack!” he called over his shoulder as he dashed out of the other's home toward the one he shared with his brother.

Minos chuckled, nodding to the other. “Don't forget to ask your brother!” He called out, watching as his friend left and made his way up the dirt path.

Balios disappeared within his house and Minos turned around, a fist connecting against the stone of his home, his knuckles splitting against the wall. He breathed heavily, seething in anger. As soon as he found out who had touched Balios, they would wish dearly for the escape of death.

 


	6. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! Hope you all enjoy! Please comment or review! We really appreciate it!  
> Also art of the characters is on the way!

 

 

# CHAPTER SIX: Brother

 

 

An hour had passed since Balios had left his home. Minos was still raging, but he had forced himself to take the time to pack in hopes of alleviating the anger that rocked him. It didn't help much.

He was about to place his weapons aside with his bags when the sound of laughing and screaming reached his ears. With a roll of his eyes, he took up his spear once more and quickly galloped out of the room, making his way to where the sound came from.

“ _The Hallow?_ _”_ he questioned to himself as he slipped passed the rows of merchant stalls, pushing his way passed the thick crowd of tribesmen. In the center, much to his annoyance, stood Aeolos being held back by some of the tribesmen. He was stomping and kicking out, trying to pull free; he wasn't making much progress, not having been trained in combat like practically the rest of the village.

“I swear to Ellysil! Let him go!” He snarled, still thrashing about as three others flanked him, holding him firmly in place. Their wicked smiles and laughter only making the cream colored centaur struggle more.

Minos' eyes quickly flicked to where the Nurture was staring at with wild eyes. In the center of the Hallow stood a group of villagers, one―a dark pelted centaur had Lumis pressed firmly to his chest. The elf's arms bound behind him as he battled to get free, his face pressed against the much larger male's chest.

Beside them was another male, a white stallion, Gryllion, barked out his laughter as he tugged at the elf's pants. The clothes already ripped and half torn off him.

“Stop fighting it, Princess. If you just accept your fate then you'll find you'll actually enjoy it,” Gryllion growled smoothly, wrenching at the leg of the humanoid's pants, the snapping of thread harsh against Minos' ears. The elf kept screaming, kicking and thrashing about, trying to get free from his tormenters.

Even though Minos didn't particularly care about the elf, he had a duty to perform. That and Aeolos was a good friend of his and he didn't enjoy seeing his friends this distressed.

He stomped forward, slamming his hooves into the dirt at the bottom of the hill, an angry scowl written across his face, “Release them this instant!” He snarled, using the butt of his spear to shove Gyllion back and swiftly smacked it against the hands of the centaur holding Aeolos back.

The Hallow quickly went quiet, many backing away and dispersing. Others sticking around to see how the encounter was going to play out.

Aeolos let out a soft cry as he charged forward, snapping his tail against the dark-pelted centaur's withers, giving him a death glare, moving to help Lumis once he was released to the ground.

Minos nodded his approval and flicked his tail in annoyance, his back leg stomping the ground, “Not only have you assaulted one of your own, holding him hostage. You also tried to force yourself on theElven _Prince_ ,” he drew out. It wasn't his place to tell the people that it was a _false_ prince.

His fierce eyes traveled across the crowd of centaurs, “On top of that,” he growled, voice threatening, “ You have disgraced the Wilderbaum. You know what that means.”

The handful of centaurs involved visibly shrunk at their commander's words. “Gyllion, tell me. What is the punishment for disgracing the Wilderbaum?”

The white steed nodded, swallowing thickly, “I-I believe it's public punishment, S-Ser,” His voice trembled, eyes unable to meet the larger male's.

Minos have a grunt of acknowledgment, stepping forward and started circling the stallions, watching their faces as he gave a small smirk, “And tell me, all of you please, what do you prefer? Do you want to be punished for striking the Nurturer or do you wish to pursue punishment for forcing yourself on a tribesman?”

The dark-pelted stallion, Clador, wrinkled his brow, “S-Ser...Isn't the punishment the same for each?” He visibly flinched at the commander's devilish grin that spread across his face. So unfortunate that Clador was to catch the Shire in such a foul mood.

“The loss of _two_ limbs it is,” he voice darkened, flashing teeth to the stallion before flicking his gaze to the others. He narrowed his green eyes, his smile dropping fast.

“You're lucky I am too busy to punish you all to such an extreme, I _could_ even add public indecency to the list. Three crimes is death,” he growled, before stopping. Aeolos now held Lumis in his arms and quickly darted away, nodding his thanks to Minos.

The shire nodded back, “Aeolos, take him with you for the night, please? Tend to any wounds he has.”

The blond nodded, galloping away to his own home to tend to the shaken elf. Minos watched his leave before turning to the centaurs in question once more, “You should be glad I'm feeling lenient today. I'll be informing Ikaros that each of you are lose a finger. “He stated before watching them, catching their eyes before nodding, “You are dismissed. Clean up the Hallow while you're at it.”

With a huff, Minos left to talk to Ikaros about the punishments and the mission they were to go on. Aeolos already agreed, so Ikaros would be coming as well. There was no doubt in his mind that Ikaros would stay if the stallion he favored would be put into any potentially harmful situation.

  




  


The sun was bright and four of the five stallions and the elf were at the village gate. Minos let out a small huff, glancing up toward the sky. It had been a while since the meeting time and Balios had yet to show up. It wasn't like him to be _this_ late. He was starting to get worried.

  


Balios patrolled the outer walls. He had shown up early, excited about getting to go on a mission after so long, however before the others had arrived something had caught his attention. He had been out searching for the last forty some odd minutes and still nothing. He was about to turn back when he spotted Apollo.

He froze, body tensing as he slowly tried to back away, hoping the other stallion wouldn't notice him. Of course he was too worried about slipping away and focusing on Apollo he didn't notice the twig until it was too late. The snap of the twig beneath his hoof forcing him to stop in his tracks, eyes wide in fear.

The red-headed centaur turned, eyes lighting up at seeing the curly haired male, “Balios, my love,” he cooed, toothy grin spreading ear to ear. He quickly closed distance between him and the other male.

“You know that rejection still hurts,” he added, voice lowering into something he probably believed to be alluring. “Why not make it up to me?”

Balios rapidly tried to back up, to get himself away from the larger centaur, voice dropping as he tried to sound threatening, growling, “Go to Hell, Apollo you lust filled bastard!” He continued back, before Apollo surged forward.

He was far faster than Balios expected and a thick, muscled hand slapped across his flank. Balios tensed and quickly tried to get away, galloping toward the gates. Apollo was still hot on his tail.

A loud laugh escaped the man's lips, brows furrowing in challenge as he dashed after Balios, calling out a callous, “Wait for me, Love!” as he beat his hooves harder, catching up to the smaller male.

Balios jerked away, veering to the right before the other caught up, slamming him against a large tree, pinning him against the rough bark. A feral grin split across Apollo's features, “Aww, so rude and I just came out to say hello.”

“Hello? _Hello?!_ There is no 'hello' when it comes to you! Get off me, " he growled, grunting in pain as he tried to shake his aggressor off. Apollo only shook his head, smile still present as he shifted and kicked out, knocking Balios' front legs to the ground, leaving his flank high in the air and for the taking.

Somehow, Balios hadn't noticed that Apollo was already half hard, his cock already sliding of the sheath. When he finally noticed, it was when Apollo lifted up, motioning to mount the younger stallion.

Balios snarled, eyes blown in fear, heart a storm in his chest. He dropped to the ground and rolled over, panic kicking him into instinct.

He kicked out, hind legs crashing into Apollo's, sending the large Clydesdale to the ground. Angry shouts filling his ears, but not sure what they were saying. He had to go, no time to listen.

_Run. Run_ _**Run.** _

  


Balios darted off, hoping to put some distance between him and the red-head, but Apollo was already to his hooves. A whimper left the dark brown stallion as he pushed himself harder and once again, Apollo rammed into him, grabbing him by the hair and tugged him towards him.

“You're going to pay for that, _dearly,_ ” the stallion bellowed, already in the motion of throwing Balios back to the ground.

Balios reached out, clawing at Apollo's face, distracting him while he other hand snagged a fallen branch on the ground. Apollo growled, swatting the other's hand away before reeling back, the thick limb slamming against his face. Thorns pierced at Balios' hand, cut also cut the Clydesdale's face and neck; little droplets of blood staring to peek from the split skin.

Apollo reached toward his face, that sinister grin now long gone from his lips, “Now look what you've done. Kiss it better.” he growled, eyes narrowing before a smirk slipped back upon his face, “or I'll hunt your brother like a piece of meat.”

The smaller stallion froze, for a moment he was tempted to just go with Apollo's demands. He had to protect his brother, but he couldn't. He glanced to the side, noticing he wasn't too far from the village. Just a little more. Just passed the small cropping of trees, probably only about sixty yards.

He shook his head, lashing out with is legs again, bucking at the larger male, sending him stumbling back. Balios was quick to his hooves once more, weaving toward the gate. Apollo roared behind him. Balios could feel the other gaining on him and he was terrified. He could hear Apollo yelling at him, but didn't pay attention to the words.

_Run! Run! Almost there! Fifteen yards to the trees then I'll be safe!_

He pushed himself harder, panting heavily before, once again, Apollo grabbed him, slamming his face into the closest tree, “ I told you to _wait!”_

Balios stumbled, legs feeling weak from the running and vision blurry. He let out a sob, trying to will himself to stay awake .His head was spinning and he felt like he was going to ...

_Darkness._

Apollo grinned, feeling victorious before realization came to him. He was within view of the gate by now, what if someone saw him? What if he hit Balios' head hard enough it caused trauma? What if he _died?_ Panic raced through his veins as he stepped back from the unconscious body.

_Fuck! Fuck_!

With haste, the Clydesdale turned and rushed toward the village, leaving Balios in the cropping of trees. There was no way he was going to allow himself to get caught. No way was he staying around.

  


Xanthos' head was tilted back, watching the clouds. Worry creased his brow as be sent a silent prayer to Ellysil and his father, hoping some how they would give him guidance.

' _Papa...I know you watch over us. You and the Goddess are here, but... something is off today. Can you tell me? Just...give me a sign. Where can Balios be?'_ he mumbled to himself as he dropped his head, looking for his brother once more.

Apollo's form frantically sprinting into the village captured his attention; Minos, Aeolos, and Ikaros in the middle of a discussion about the mission, hoping to pass the time while they waited for Balios.

“Apollo?....What are you running from?” he mumbled to himself, looking toward Minos.

Minos' stomach felt twisted, unnerved. Balios should have been here by now. His head turned as his eyes landed on the stallion. Quickly he stepped in front of Apollo, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“What is the hurry, Apollo? Elves attacking?” he questioned, earning an annoyed glare from Lumis as he rested against the stone wall of the gate.

Apollo's eyes flicked to the larger male and stopped, glancing away nervously, “Nothing, just ...realized what time it was and wanted to grab something to eat and meet up with some friends,” he grunting, refusing to meet the other's eyes. Minos noticed the like immediately.

Lumis' eyes flicked from the separate conversations in the area. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was a little worried about Balios as well. He didn't particularly _like_ the centaur, but he was one of the few that he had gotten to be around for the last month. He felt a little more comfortable around him than he did the rest; except Aeolos and Xanthos. However currently he and Xanthos were still in a standstill, both too stubborn to initiate conversation it seemed.

Minos let out a huff, “You seriously think I'm going to believe that? You wont even look at me.” He ground out, glaring at Apollo for lying to him. He was definitely being shifty.

“Have you seen Balios around?” he ventured, tail flicking out in annoyance, one of his front hooves scraping against the dirt.

Apollo paused and glanced up, meeting Minos' gaze, “No. I haven't seen my little Love-Hoof, have you?” he asked, giving a daring smile before turning away. “Sadly, I must go. Friends to meet up with and all.” The stallion then pushed his way forward, quickly absconding from the party.

Minos let out a sigh, eyes still tracking the other centaur. Apollo had reluctantly answered his question. It had only been a second delay, but it was enough for Minos to decide he didn't believe him.

Lumis pushed himself from the wall and made his way over to Aeolos, more comfortable being around the smaller of the four centaurs. He swallowed hard before daring to voice his thoughts, having watched the conversation between Minos and Apollo.

“It's obvious that he was lying,” the elf voiced, keeping close to Aeolos.

The Nurturer turned from Ikaros, smiled at Lumis and made his way to their commander. The darker stallion flanking him protectively as he joined Minos and Xanthos, eyeing the elf with a little irritation.

The black stallion ran a hand through his thick, wavy mane, “I have to agree with the elf on this one.” His voice was smooth and with purpose. Aeolos nodded his agreement.

“We have to go now. I'm sure Apollo was up to no good. He's always so reckless. Talk about him wanting to take your position as well, Minos,” the cream-colored stallion voiced, hand moving to Lumis' back protectively, earning a small smile from Lumis.

Minos shook his head, “He is strong, but still a child. He'd be a fool to challenge me. Even if he were to win, Jinol would be unlikely to give him the position. Not enough trust in the ranks to someone like him. Let's go look outside. Balios must have gone out before us for a run.”

The four centaurs and the elf made their way out of the gate, all nodding to the guards in passing as he left. Their packs on their backs as they left the village.

Xanthos forced his way passed the rest of the party, eyes scanning across the hills for his brother, “Balios! Where are you!?” He called out, voice loud across the valley.

Ikaros and Minos split from the others as they too began their search. Hooves trampled through the fields, hoping to find their lost companion.

Thankfully, Aeolos had a strong bond with nature, often believed to be able to speak to the goddess Ellysil herself. He closed his eyes, listened to the winds, breathed in the scent of grass and trees. His brow furrowed. Something was definitely wrong.

Lumis noticed the change and started toward where Aeolos' head had swiveled, noticing the outcrop of trees several yards off. He started for it, heart hammering in his chest when he noticed a dark brown lump in the distance. The faint smell of blood accompanying it.

He dashed forward, starling Aeolos who ran after him. The two made it to the clearing and Lumis grimaced at the many small wounds over the stallion's body. Aeolos gave a small gasp and stepped forward, dropping to his knees as he started pulling out herbs from his satchel, “We found him over here! Get here quick! He's hurt!”

Xanthos turned at the voice, rushing to the three as quick as he could, by passing Minos who also seemed to be heading the same way. “Brother, are you oka―“ He choked back a cry at seeing his brother's form. He settled down.

Minos stood over Xanthos as his eyes widened. A feral growl left his lips at seeing how badly Balios was scuffed up. He narrowed his eyes and bit off the growl, fists clenching and unclenching as he forced himself to calm down before he went back into the village and killed Apollo right then and there.

“Please wake up...” Xanthos whimpered, forced so sit tight as Aeolos turned to Lumis.

“Give me some marigold, and a pinch of horse tail!” the cream-colored stallion called out, his hands already smoothing out over Balios' fur, pressing gently to feel for bruising. He had a few cuts, only one really needed help.

Lumis nodded and quickly dug into the centaur's pack, grabbing a handful of marigold that was in a side pocket. The horsetail gave him some trouble, but thankfully, he recognized everything else and ripped off a little of the stalk.

“Please...don't leave me Balios. Y-You need to wake up! You're all I have,” he whimpered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He couldn't lose Balios. He was the only family he had left. The other centaurs were great, but nothing would compare to his blood brother.

“Here,” Lumis voiced, quickly handing the two herbs to Aeolos.

Aeolos immediately shoved the marigolds into Xanthos' mouth, “Shut up and chew! We need it a paste to help him. You too, Minos.” Aeolos gave his commander the horsetail and promptly stuffed more marigold into his own mouth. His hands moved to tug out some cloth from his satchel.

Minos handed the horsetail paste to Aeolos, who snagged it from his hands immediately. The larger stallion paces, fretting over the chocolate twin with unruly hair. _I'll kill him! I'll kill him! Apollo is dead._ _ **Dead.**_ His thoughts refusing to leave him as he tried to be patient for Balios.

Aeolos started packing the chewed horsetail plant into the thick cut, smoothing it out and tied the cloth around it, keeping it safely pressed against the wound. For the smaller cuts, he spat out his marigold and started rubbing it into the smaller wounds. His hand reached out to Xanthos, demanding his marigold as well.

Xanthos finished chewing the marigold and quickly handed it to Aeolos. He took a shaky breath and pushed himself up, wanting to give the other centaur plenty of room to work. He was too worried and had to leave the scene, too antsy to be much use.

Instead of being in the way, he moved to Minos, voice trembling as he glanced to his commander, “You alright?” He took a steadying breath, trying to fight off his rampant emotions.

As Aeolos and Lumis continued to work on Balios, Minos watched before finally turning to Xanthos. He, too, looked troubled and having trouble keeping out the venom in his voice, “I'm going to fucking rip that bastard into shreds. I needed some new bracers,” he growled, fists clenching once more. His normally calm exterior shaken with blood-thirst; the reason his soldiers never dared to anger him. He was a wrecking ball in a fight and he never backed down no matter how injured he was.

Xanthos let out a sigh, turning to watch as Aeolos and Lumis assisted with his brother. The elf was currently sitting on his knees, brushing back Balios' hair, checking his pulse and looking at his eyes, trying to see if there is a concussion or not.

Lumis turned to the blond centaur and shook his head, a relieved look coming upon his face; his hatred for the centaurs temporarily set aside.

Xanthos was surprised, but grateful that Lumis was helping so much with his brother. Guilt surfaced in his chest, remembering how he had treated the elf the day prior. He shook his head, clearing his head before turning back to the shire.

“Minos...If you _do_ kill him, I want to punch him in the face beforehand,” he voiced, watching Minos carefully, worried that Minos wouldn't be able to handle his anger much longer.

Minos nodded, “I wouldn't deny you that honor,” he growled. He wasn't threatening Xanthos or anyone yet, but he was unable to tame his race. His skin already started itching in _need_ for a fight. He needed to spill blood. _Soon._

Aeolos finished with the wrappings and was about to stand up when his eyes snapped open at the sound of a small groan, “I-- He's waking up!” He rushed out, checking everything that Lumis had just done.

“C'mon, Balios. Hey, how are you feeling?”

Balios groaned again, sitting up as best he could, “...ugh...Like I was hit by a million Commanders at once,” he grunted out, looking up and aroudn his surroundings. It seemed like the entire party was there.

Aeolos rolled his eyes, “at least your sense of humor is in tact. I'm sure he's going to be just fine. No concussion, just some bruises and cuts, nothing that will hinder him any. Just going to feel a little sore for a few days.” With that, Aeolos got back to his feet, helping Lumis stuff the wrappings and herbs back into his satchel.

“Oh hey, Minos. Xanthos, Aeolos, Ikaros. ...Little elf guy...” he groaned again, shielding his eyes. “It's too damn bright out here...” he whined before continuing, “How long was I out?”

Ikaros, who had been standing aside to let the others do what needed to be done and patch Balios up, finally moved away from the large tree he was resting against. He was the one to speak up as Minos forced himself not to run to Balios, afraid he'd end up hurting him worse in his rage.

“We aren't sure. We got here about fifteen minutes ago, before that we were searching for about five when the elf found you. Before that? We aren't sure, we were waiting for you for almost an hour when we found Apollo rushing into The Flat,”the black stallion voiced, moving to stand by Aeolos' side now that he was no longer busy.

Balios flinched upon hearing Apollo’s name, letting out a shaky breath, “So I’ve been here all night, huh?”

Minos’ brow furrowed, confused, “You left last night and haven’t been back since? Did you even sleep?” He cuffed the ground lightly, a little bit irritated that Balios would do something so moronic. He _knew_ that they were leaving early in the morning. As annoyed as he was, he pushed it aside, trying to reign in the fury he had for Apollo right now. He was going to positively _slay_ that fucker.

Xanthos didn’t wait much longer before launching himself to his brother, taking hold of him in a tight embrace before shaking him lightly, but firmly, “Don’t you _ever_ scare me like that again! Don’t you dare go near death’s door! Do you her me, Balios! You had me close to tears, damn it!” The centaur let out a small sniffle, clinging to his older brother. He slowly got quieter, holding his brother close, “I thought I lost you…”

“Xanthos…”Balios voiced, arms wrapping around his brother and rolled his eyes, smiling a bit.

“No promises, but I'll try to avoid it if possible, but try not to over react next time. I’m just a little beat up and sore, nothing to fear death from. Either way, I’m not ready to meet dad just yet.” Balios gave a small smile nad kissed his brother’s forehead, holding Xanthos as the dirty-blond stallion cried out the last of his pent up emotion.

“That’s not funny!” Xanthos sniffled, finally calming down enough to stand back up, glancing back to Aeolos and Lumis, “Thank you bother for helping Balios.”

Aeolos waved it off, moving to stand next to Ikaros, flanks touching briefly, “It really was no problem. It’s my job after all.” Ikaros watched Aeolos and pressed a hand comfortingly on the smaller male’s back.

Lumis turned away, face slightly flushed at the compliment. It was the first time that the stallion had actually said something like praise to him. He was still angry, yes, but it still felt good. Maybe he could forgive the other. Maybe. If Xanthos worked a little harder at treating him with some respect.

“It…It was nothing. I barely helped…”

Xanthos looked back to the elf, face serious, “My brother is more than ‘nothing’ to me. So for me, it’s more than ‘nothing. You helped more than I could help my own brother, Lumis….” he started before glancing away, a little nervous now.

“Am I allowed to call you that?”

Lumis, dared a glance at the centaur, a small smile tugging at his lips despite how he wanted to just shove it deep down and throw it to the curb, “I…yes. That _is_ my name, after all,” he replied, unable to keep in the small sliver of humor from seeping through.

Balios slowly made his way back to his hooves and started toward the gate, “I’ll go get my things and we’ll be off.” He headed forward, willing his stiff body to move.

Minos watched as Balios moved, suddenly territorial, fearing for the other’s safety, “You guys stay here. I’ll help him,” he called out before trotting forward, easily catching up with the other stallion. He stayed close, his flank gently brushing against the darker fur of his friend. Even though he wanted to keep Balios safe, he almost hoped to catch a glance of Apollo. If he did, he’d strangle that waste of flesh, laws be damned.

 

  


 


End file.
